or8weaverfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucife Belzeb
Brief general description of who this character is. Biography Life in the Village (0-5 Sweeps) Child in the village Contracting fatal illness Being turned by Porrim Porrim's Drinker Family (5-53 Sweeps) Learning to be a drinker Honing his powers Becomming a mentor Relationship with Ariana Convincing Porrim to leave Last Stand and Survival (53-56 Sweeps) Fight against Subjugglators Extermination of the family Taking over Vladim Dragul Count Vladim Dragul (56-848 Sweeps) When Lucife returned to the church with the remaining force of subjugglators as his would-be murderer, he was hailed as a hero, and was granted a wealth of land and the title of Count for "his" deeds. It took a great deal of effort for him to conceal his rage as the death of his family was celebrated heartily, and it was all he could do not to try and kill as many of the highbloods in the room before he too would be finished off. Fortunately, Lucife was incredibly self-disciplined, and managed to hide his feelings through absolute courtesy, any betrayal of bloodlust easily mistaken for the afterglow of his supposed prior "monster hunt". The notion of a monster hunt lingered in Lucife's mind as he devised a plan through which he would enact his revenge. Following the celebration, Lucife, under the continued disguise of the late Vladim, was brought to his new lands and given an impressive fortress as his home. He spent every moment possible immersing himself in highblood culture, learning the ins and outs of their society and practices, so as to blend perfectly. It wasn't long before he had become a master of the aristocratic, and was deemed a model highblood. Lucife took so well to his new identity that he came to identify and appreciate the subtleties of their courtesy, to the point where he held a distaste for those that did not hold to a higher standard of politeness, and often feasted on "the rude" for sustenance as a form of punishment for them. This did not deter from his original goal, however, and soon after he had established himself and the events of the drinker extermination became vague memories to most, Lucife had begun his revenge streak. His first victims were those that carried out the attack, whom he stayed in contact with after the event. Lucife had little difficulty earning their trust enough to see them in person at opportunities where he may capture them, torture them, alter their appearance until they seemed much like average peasant lowbloods, and finally impaled them on large spikes on the premise of simple religious practice. The brutality of a highblood noble towards unruly (and law-abiding) peasantry was commonplace, if not expected, and his actions went unnoticed. While inquiries took place with response to each disappearance, Lucife covered his tracks effectively, and each was practically forgotten by the time he reached the next victim. By the time he completed his revenge on the subjugglators and was prepared to advance to the higher authorities, Lucife had grown more violent and cruel towards his victims, feeding himself on hatred more and more. He began to use practices related to him implanting ability more frequently to devastating effect. In one case he implanted voices that coerced the victim to bleed himself every day, and replace it with a mixture of animal blood and troll waste (the result was a period of agonising and slow disease anddeath). Leaves Alternia (220 AS) Hannib Lektor (195) Continued vengeance on highbloods Creates identity of Hannib Lektor Work with Abrahm Helsin as Hannib Lektor (Events of Hannibal) Sabotages Abrahm and the Investigation Leaves Abrahm for dead and escapes Creates three fledglings "Dragul" (848 Sweeps) Move to new planet Seducing Elmina Murray Work with Abrahm Helsin Fight with Helsin Death of Elmina, staged death of Lucife Discovery of the Shadow Army (848-858 Sweeps) Retreat into other aliases Discovery of secret records Uncovering of Shadow Projects Hannib Lektor (858-901 Sweeps) New alias Securing position as reknown therapist Manipulates and sabotages leaders of Shadow Projects Creates more fledglings to fight in shadows Kills corrupted fledglings Return to Alternia (901-913 Sweeps) Hears of potential return of drinkers Takes a proxy Hannib to Alternia and establishes him as popular therapist Family Reunion (913 Sweeps) Releases Vensin Verger on drinkers Meets Astrea Convinces Astrea to drink Vensin and Hannib Confrontation with Lilith and Porrim Returns to Alternia Reestablishes Count Dragul's ancient castle Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Ancestors Category:Rainbow Drinker Family Category:Rainbow Drinker Familiars Category:Old Empire Category:Trolls Category:Rainbow Drinkers Category:Psychics Category:Protagonists Category:Neutrals Powers and Abilities General power & ability brief. Rainbow Drinker Lucife is the eldest of Porrim's fledglings, and through intense training and practice, is easily among the strongest, if not the strongest. His drinkerdom has granted him a variety of powers. Hemophagia Like all rainbow drinkers, Lucife is capable of drinking blood, and must do so for subsistence. However, Lucife's advanced talent with this power is that he is capable of absorbing a great deal of strength and to a lesser degree the powers of those he drinks from. Drinking from other rainbow drinkers and psychics in particular boosts his own drinker and psychic abilities. Immunity to Sun Like all drinkers, Lucife is immune to the Alternian sun, and can draw power from sunlight. Glow Like all drinkers, Lucife's skin produces a glow. He is sufficiently disciplined to turn the glow off or adjust its intensity at will. He is also capable of localising his glow to specific regions in order to produce various effects, which he sometimes uses in his visual illusions. Enhanced Physical Ability Like all drinkers, Lucife posesses enhanced speed, strength, and senses. Due to his age and experience, he is considerably more powerful in all these respects compared to even most other drinkers. He is exceptionally talented with smell in particular however, which is an enhancement of a talent he possessed before becoming a drinker. Regeneration Like all drinkers, Lucife is capable of rapid wound recovery. Due to his age and experience, this talent is significantly more potent then that of younger and less disciplined drinkers. Immortality Like all drinkers, Lucife is unable to die from old age, and may remain eternally youthful. He usually portrays himself as an older troll, though this is a conscious aesthetic choice. He remains however vulnerable to the standard weaknesses of rainbow drinkers, and can hypothetically be killed through such means. Production of Thralls Lucife is highly adept at the creation of thralls. This is in large part due to his natural affinity with his psychic ability, though his hemokinesis grants him further abilities unique to his drinkerdom. Due to his immense power and discipline, Lucife is capable of creating every sort of thrall, including handservants (a power usually exclusive to matrons), and do so in large quantities (Lucife is able to create and control entire armies of thralls at once with little difficulty). Hemokinesis Lucife is especially adept at the manipulation of blood, particularly his own, as a means to enhance a variety of his powers. His most potent ability is to disperse his blood into the air imperceptibly, allowing him to implant himself into others. He is able to use this in order to transfer pheromones to influence others in his presence (either to comply to his will or see illusions he implants), as well as manipulate the air around him (such as to choke or intoxicate people or create blood-based visual effects). Hemocasting Lucife is sufficiently skilled with hemokinesis to bend blood into solid as well as semi-solid and gaseous stages. He has in the past used this ability to forge blood armour and weapons for various uses. Transformation Lucife is capable of transformation. This includes changes in physical appearance (Lucife regularly changes his appearance and that of his avatars to reflect his mood and needs at the given time, including changes to his apparent age) to complete transformations. Lucife often combines this ability with his hemokinesis to covert into blood (which can appear as a mist, pool, cloud, or even a fluid shape for his given needs). Another common transformation of Lucife's is to become a swarm of bats, effectively granting him the ability of flight. Psychic Lucife was born a powerful psychic, and through hundreds of sweeps of experience coupled with the enhancement from his drinkerdom, he has honed those powers into a devastating mental arsenal. Persuasion Lucife is capable of powerful and subtle psychic manipulation, and can persuade people into performing actions or feeling sentiments without being aware of the manipulation. This power is enhanced greatly though pheromone gas and his own knowledge of the troll psyche. Mental Healing and Fortification Lucife is able to use his ability to repair mental damage and remove blockages, thus effectively granting him the ability to cure various forms of mental illness and wounds inflicted by psychics. He is also able to use this power to aid drinkers in better accepting and bonding with their drinker parasite, thus strengthening them as drinkers. Mental Avatars Lucife is capable of projecting an image of himself into the minds of others (beasts and trolls), effectively acting as a subconscious avatar for himself within their mind. He is able to use this to inhabit and even overtake the minds of others, either to accompany them or convert them into his thrall. Lucife has the ability to control what his image consists of in terms of memories and capabilities (including even his powers to some degree, depending on the capabilities of the being he has implanted himself into), and he has complete control over these images as though they were extensions of himself. Doctor In addition to his powers, Lucife studied and trained under aliases to become a licensed and accomplished surgeon and therapist, giving him medical and psychological knowledge beyond most trolls. Surgical Knowledge As an experienced surgeon, Lucife has a deep knowledge of troll biology and physiology. He is able to translate that to medical, combat, and forensic purposes. Psychological Knowledge Lucife is a highly experienced therapist, both professionally and non-professionally. He has a deep understanding of how the troll mind works, and the various psychoses they might have. He is able to harness this knowledge to manipulate others as well as to profile them. Drug Knowledge Due to his professions, Lucife has an encyclopedic knowledge of pharmaceutical grade drugs, including legal, black-market, and experimental. He is able to identify drugs by symptom, chemical composition, and even smell and taste, and is capable of identifying the best drug to use in any given circumstances. Ancestor During his lifetimes as the highblood Count Dragul and the noble therapist Hannib Lector, Lucife learned and practiced various skills. Knowledge of Upper Class Lucife's time in highblood society has given him a deep knowledge of highblood society, including social circles, culture, and general happenings. He has through his time formed various connections and infiltrated several key areas within the echelons of the highbloods and the Mirthful Church, giving him a great deal of access into them, even since his abandonment of his Dragul persona. Knowledge of Etiquette Lucife's experience with the social elite has given him a deep understanding and appreciation for formal etiquette, including finer cultural details and esoteric particularities unique to various regions. Lucife's high standards for etiquette are readily known with most of his personas (though the knowledge of his actions against those that do not abide by them varies). Knowledge of Torture As Dragul, Lucife engaged in a great deal of torturous activities, often for the purpose of revenge, but also for interrogation and pure sadism. He has an in-depth knowledge of the practical applications of a wide variety of torture forms, and which methods are most effective for which outcomes. Knowledge of the Shadow Projects Lucife uncovered a great deal of information about the Empress' various secret projects aimed at harnessing powerful biological weapons, including drinkerdom, for various purposes. His unique ties to these projects means that he is among the most knowledgeable troll regarding these projects that is not directly involved in realising them. Knowledge of Alternian History Lucife's age means that he is familiar (through experience) with a great deal of Alternian and troll history, and his connection to the highblood community gave him access to much of what he did not experience directly. As such, he is among one of the most well versed in troll history barring the other ancestors (and more so than them with regards to more recent history). Relationships General relationship brief. Romances Ariana Tiloak Their relationship with person 1. Abrahm Helsin Their relationship with person 2. Elmina Murray Their relationship with person 3. Family Porrim Maryam Their relationship with person 1. Cereza Bayonne Their relationship with person 1. Rhayne Dhamir Their relationship with person 1. Delsin Reauwe Their relationship with person 1. Astrea Maryam Their relationship with person 1. Friends/Acquaintances Vensin Verger Their relationship with person 1. Lilith Helios Their relationship with person 1. A'ira Their relationship with person 1. Treise Corrax Their relationship with person 1. Personality General description of their personality Quotes Quotes By Character *Whenever feasible, one should always try to eat the rude... *Discourtesy is, unspeakably ugly to me... *Now you're being rude, and I hate rude people... *You will not persuade me, with appeals to my intellectual vanity... *(To Abrahm) Fear... Is the price of our instrument, but I can help you bear it... *Killing must feel good to God, too... He does it, all the time... Quotes About Character *Quote 1 *Quote 2 *Quote 3 Trivia *Lucife has used aliases based off of two other fictional villains: Count Vladim Dragul is based off of Count Vlad Dracula, and Hannib Lektor off of Hannibal Lecter from The Silence of the Lambs. *Due to his age as well as the fact that he has spent most of his life training his powers (unlike Porrim), Lucife is theoretically the most powerful rainbow drinker alive, and one of the strongest characters in the Or8weaver universe. *In the story of Dragul, he is said to have three companions who in popular culture are the "Brides of Dragul". In reality, these are three fledglings of Lucife's who aid him in his secret war against the Empire, and they could be more aptly considered the "Daughters of Dragul" (though the term would be lost on most trolls). **The three fledglings, Cereza, Rhayne, and Delsin, each specialise in a different form of hemokinesis (mixed with other techniques), represented by liquid, solid, and gaseous states respectively. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Ancestors Category:Rainbow Drinker Family Category:Rainbow Drinker Familiars Category:Old Empire Category:Trolls Category:Rainbow Drinkers Category:Psychics Category:Protagonists Category:Neutrals